


We’re With You - Tony

by mrs_t2019



Series: We’re With You [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Nightmare, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_t2019/pseuds/mrs_t2019
Summary: Tony is first to take “Nightmare Duties”





	We’re With You - Tony

Tony slowly opened Peter’s door, walking in and closing it behind him. Peter went off to bed after nearly falling asleep in his half-eaten spaghetti and meatballs. He’d waited about an hour before “starting his shift” so Peter would be knocked out. He kicked his slippers off by the door and carefully walked to the left side of the bed. Peter was curled up on his side, facing away from him as he slept peacefully. Raising the covers, Tony slipped in and settled on his own pillow, facing Peter’s back. He froze when Peter sighed and turned onto his back, thankful when he didn’t wake.

Gradually, though, Peter’s limbs began twitching. Then his breathing became slightly labored and he tossed his head from side to side in small movements. Tony tried to think of the best way to settle him without waking him. He didn’t need to know he had babysitters every night.

“Lemme...go...please,” Peter whimpered in his sleep. “M’s’r Stark...help.”

“Shh, you’re safe,” Tony whispered, rubbing his chest. “You’re home. Nobody’s gonna hurt you. You’re okay.”

That did the trick. Peter slowly stopped twitching and fighting his demons, turning to face Tony and curling up against him. Tony’s heart broke. If they’d known about this...and all it took was a few whispered nothings and some physical comfort...

He put his arm around the sleeping teen, careful not to wake him as he closed his eyes and fell into a light slumber.

**********

Natasha walked into Peter’s room at 6 AM, knowing he woke up around 8. She laid a hand on Tony’s back, smiling at him cuddling Peter. The boy was once again on his back, Tony’s arm thrown over his chest and holding his right bicep. She had to get him out of there, though, before Peter figured out what they were doing.

“Tony, wake up,” she whispered, giving him a light shake. To her surprise, Tony didn’t jump at the motion, but rather woke slowly, turning his face into his pillow with a yawn. She rubbed his shoulder, not wanting to frustrate him, until he looked up at her, then at Peter. He’d forgotten where he was. Natasha put a finger to her lips and jerked her head to the door. Tony nodded and oh-so carefully left the bed with his pillow in hand, tucking Peter in and picking his slippers up on the way out. Natasha closed the door and they walked toward his room.

“How’d it go?” she asked. Tony rubbed a hand over his face and yawned again.

“Not too bad. He started to have a nightmare, but I got him back down pretty quickly,” he replied. They walked into his room and Natasha turned down the sheets, pulling them over hisshoulders.

“Go back to sleep, Tony. We’ll wake you for breakfast,” she told him, walking out as he closed his eyes, feeling cold in his large bed all alone.

**********

“Morning, Peter Pan!” Clint said joyfully when Peter came out of his room. The boy’s eyes were more rested than they’d seen in a long time. “Hurry up and sit down! Banana waffles, coming your way!”

Clint set Peter’s plate down and patted him on the back, serving up everyone else’s breakfast. Peter took a seat and inhaled the delicious smell before digging in.

“Sleep okay?” Bucky asked after swallowing a mouthful. Peter nodded happily.

“Yeah, actually. I think I might’ve had a bad dream, but I don’t really remember. Must not’ve been that bad. How’s your eye?”

“Good as new.”

Tony, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Clint all exchanged looks while Peter continued shoveling the food in. This might just work.


End file.
